Flight 308
by EarthAngel Jenna
Summary: Hideaki Asaba is an exchange student from Japan. Who knows what kinds of crazy stuff will happen to him when he lives with Jenna! HA/OC plus some other people. Please R/R if you like, tell me what should happen next too! I have no idea yet *winks* ~Yeuua


A/N: Hello hello! This is officially my third fanfiction. Anyway, I recently got into "His and Her Circumstances" so I thought I'd write a fic about it. Asaba's rather cute, no? *Grins* aaaanyway, onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hideaki Asaba is totally the property of Masami Tsuda (Bless her for creating such a great story). Any relation of the other characters in this chapter, dead or otherwise, is totally intended…(woo, threw you for a loop there, man) since everyone is either based off of me or my best friend or best friend's boyfriend, or some random woman in an airport. Well, okay, that was lame. 

Please enjoy!

Flight 308

Chapter One:  First Proximity Encounter

I tapped my foot impatiently on the concrete of the airport lobby. 'Man, I hate flight delays,' I thought. 'And now I'm going to be late for my double date. Ooh, Amber and Ryan are going to kill me. Second time this month. Oh well. They'll just have to deal,' I thought. I was so irritated at the stupid flight, this stupid idea of hosting an exchange student from Japan, whom of which I knew nothing, and really had no place to put him. 'Him.' The thought crossed my mind quickly and, despite my annoyance, a smile spread across my face. Hideaki Asaba. His name made him sound a little nerdy. 'But hey,' I thought, 'I'm nerdy too! And I'm sure I can make room for him in my stupidly small apartment,' I thought. My mood brightened a bit when the intercom sounded. I listened intently. "Flight 308 from Tokyo now arriving. Flight 308 from Tokyo now arriving." 

        'Woohoo!' I thought. 308 was the flight. 'Finally I'll get to meet this kid.' I leaned down and grabbed the makeshift sign my best friend Amber had crafted as I frantically ran around the apartment finding something to wear before I drove to the airport. _Hideaki Asaba was scrawled across it in bright pink letters. Not being a fan of pink, I was glad I was on the back side of the sign. _

        People from flight 308 began pouring into the lobby. I began looking for a young guy that seemed to be looking for me when I was bumped into from behind. "Oops, sorry," I said, turning around. The woman who had bumped into me apologized as well, and turned away. I turned back, hoping that this Asaba had either seen my sign or hadn't gotten in yet. What I got was a major shock. My eyebrows rose what seemed like 4 inches and my jaw dropped to the floor. He was tall and lean with brown hair and brown eyes. His muscular build made him seem like he could be Zeus' son, the very gift from the gods that any woman would want. I groaned inwardly. He licked his lips and my eyebrows shot up at least another inch.

        "Miss Jenna?" The hottie said, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. I simply blinked and tried to utter a few words, but nothing came out properly. 

        "Uh, car, go, late, date. Go?" I suddenly realized what an idiot I was making of myself, but it was too late. 

       "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you just asked me out on a date. And of course, I'd love to go. Anything for a beautiful lady." He grinned. "But first," he said, "I have to get my luggage from the…thing. Will you wait right here?" Not waiting for an answer, Asaba turned to get his luggage.

       My eyes followed him stupidly until he was out of sigh. "What the hell?" I whispered. I sighed. "I'm such an idiot. Since when does Jenna, the SuperSeductress, get all stupid around boys? Jeez." I leaned over and grabbed my small bag. Tucking the hot pink sign under my arm, I turned around. He had snuck up on me again, but this time I was expecting it. Igniting the SuperCharm engine, I smiled sweetly. "Shall we go to the car? We've got to get you back so you can get settled in!" I sounded ridiculous to my own ears.

        "Of course." Asaba's smile never faltered. I was very glad for that.

        The ride home was rather uneventful. Asaba and I asked each other questions, all the while flirting with each other, my normal behavior around a new guy. Our questions blended into small talk, mostly about the landscape. "Japan is just like one big city. It's nice to see some green that's not coming from a neon sign." He smiled and continued to watch the scenery out of the front window. I glanced over at him and said, "But it's raining. You haven't seen anything yet. Of course, it's usually raining here, but that's not the point." I laughed lightly. "When it _is_ sunny, it's really pretty." 

        He turned his head to me and said, "I don't doubt it. It's already beautiful." I couldn't help getting a chill, even thought I knew he was talking about the countryside. I glanced over again and smiled, then quickly turned my eyes back to the road.

        A sudden movement caught my eye. Asaba's hand moved to touch the cow design air freshener hanging in my car. Hanging from the cord on each side was a keychain with the word "heartbreaker" in little blue letters on the driver's side, and pink on the passenger's side. "Can I expect this from you?" Asaba asked, fingering the blue keychain. 

        Caught by surprise, it took a second for me to figure out what he had said. "Uh, no?" I wasn't planning to break your heart." I gave him a sly sideways look. "But, if you insist…"

        He chuckled and his hand fell back to his lap. "You didn't make the sign, did you? The one for me at the airport."

        "Ha, no. You're very observant. I don't much like pink."

        "You're a blue girl, huh? Well, I think I can cheer you up." He winked at me and turned back to the window. 

        'Well, that sure was an odd conversation,' I thought.

        Houses started to slowly appear as we pulled into my town. "It's not much," I said, "but it's where I live." We pulled into the parking lot of my small apartment building. I pulled into my parking spot and popped the latch on the trunk. Asaba had already walked around to my side of my little white Prizm and opened my door. Surprised, I said, "Uh, thank you very much."

        "No problem," he said, smiled, and walked back to the trunk. I was in a slight state of chivalrous shock when Amber came out of the apartment door and hopped down the steps, followed closely by her boyfriend, Ryan.

        "What the heck took you so long? Flight delay?" Amber asked. She pranced up to me and elbowed me lightly in the ribs. Her eyes twinkled as she mouthed, 'Is he cute?'

        I grinned, touched my index finger to my lips, and said, "Asaba, I'd like you to meet your new roommates, Amber and Ryan. Amber and Ryan, meet Hideaki Asaba." Asaba stood up from behind the trunk lid and extended his hand. 

        "It's great to meet you both. I look forward to my stay here." Ryan grasped Asaba's hand in his own and shook it.

        "Same to you. I hope you like it here." 

        "Oh, I already do." Asaba's eyes flicked toward me, but only Ryan caught it. Man to man intuition or some junk like that.

        Amber's reaction was much the same as my own. "Uhm, hi, Asaba. Please feel at home here." The break between each word was about half a second long. I grinned broadly and giggled. My laugh made Amber come back to reality. She shouldered me in the upper arm and said, "Hurry up and help Asaba unpack. We gotsta go on a date!!!" She grinned, grabbed a suitcase, and dashed back upstairs. I rolled my eyes and picked up some stuff, leaving the guys alone.

A/N number 2: Man, this story is going to be so dorky, I can feel it already. Well, whatever, please review if you like, I love feed back, as long as you aren't being a jerk about it…(so basically, you can tell me I suck, just please don't be all mean and such). Yeah, thankies for reading! I'll update soon, I hope!

~Yeuua Summoner~


End file.
